Forum:Anyone else did a spit take ...
... when you realised the female soldier in the Take Back Earth Trailer with Shephard was Ashley? Because I know I did. I could not relate her ME1 and 2 appearance with her ME3 appearance. Stormkeeper 10:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) There are so many things regarding Ashley that I don't understand... why does she look different? I mean, sue she looks similar to her old self, but if you look careful enough, you notice that her nose is different, which makes her whole face look a bit different. And why is she wearing a unique uniform? I mean, she is with Alliance Navy too, she even got the same rank as Shepard now, yet she wears something that nobody else does. And why is she such a b*tch? My Shepard and Ashley were best friends, she called Shep skipper and all, yet now they are so distant it's unbelievable. Even if she ends up on the Normandy I don't feel that she fully trusts the commander. On the other hand Kaidan while having doubts at the beginning too, is always friendly and nice.--SunyiNyufi 11:57, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well she hates Cerberus a lot more than Kaidan, and also everyone worth giving two fucks about has a unique uniform, and I think Ashleys looks better than most females uniform. TheRealTerminal 21:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I dunno man, I left her to guard the Nuke on Virmire. Then it accidentaly exploded. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 21:19, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :On my 'canon' playthrough I saved Ashley, because... honestly I don't know why, but I remember thinking about for at least 10 minutes back in the day, so since it obviously was a hard choice I tried to honor it, but man Kaidan is such a bro in ME3 compared to Ash...--SunyiNyufi 22:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :XD Way to go Kainzorus. Stormkeeper 16:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Slight correction needed. Shepard holds the rank of commnander. Ashley is a leiutenant-commander which is one step down from Shepard's rank. As to the attitude, please remember how much she detests Cerberus. Couple that with Shepard's emergence from the dead when she encountered him on Horizon and Ashley must have felt quite stunned, shocked and perhaps even betrayed. If she is Shepard's romance interest in ME3 it becomes clear that her strong feelings for Shepard combined with confusion over where she thinks his loyalty really lies make for an openning of the emotional floodgates once she is convinced that Shepard is true to the alliance and to her. Infiltrator N7 00:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Well according to this Wiki Shepard's rank is also lieutenant commander and not stuff commander, though I honestly don't remember that part of ME1 anymore, and anyway my point really was that they are way closer in rank than they were before (Kaidan even outranks Shepard). Also I would like to specify, my problem isn't really with Ashley's attitude on Mars, because it is expected, and I'm pretty sure Shepard had the very same doubts as her. My problem is that I feel like you can't get as close to her again as you could in ME1 without romancing her, while Kaidan and Shepard can bond without romance. Mind you I'm not really hating ME3 Ashley, but she makes me a bit angry, because she is one of the many people in Shep's life who ask the commander to be patient with them and understand their situation, while no one seem to give a them about Shepard's feelings and thought who just awoke in clearly different situation and buried herself in work so that she doesn't have to think about whether she is real or not. Also I just wanted to be called Skipper again dammit ;_;--SunyiNyufi 00:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :My problem is that I feel like you can't get as close to her again as you could in ME1 - exactly my thoughts. As if no matter you do to show, that you're not with Cerberus, like fighting them at every corner, uncovering Udina's conspiravy etc., just goes into nowhere. It's like Horizon all over again. No matter what you do to prove yourself, she's already alienated herself from you. And only romance can overcome that. She's like ME Sleeping Beauty:)-Algol- 17:23, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Dude, apparently she spent the interim between 2 and 3 spending her money on nothing but cosmetic surgery. She looks like a Barbie. It's gross and offensive, and now I regret letting her live through Virmire. Ctrl alt belief 05:51, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm tired of everyone saying that Ashley looks like "Barbie, a slut, a whore, ect, ect" she doesn't, she looks like a Mass Effect character, she looks unique, and she looks fine, much better than Miranda who I couldn't stand in ME2 (maybe it was her hair) but enjoyed in ME3 (yep it was the hair). I regret not having Ashley because I was a lot more emotionally attached to her in ME1, found her a very interesting girl. TheRealTerminal 10:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't mind it when characters get touched up. I mean, it's logical given the technological jump between the games. And I guess when she got promoted to LC it makes sense she'd get a new uniform. What really bugged me was how different she looked from her ME1 appearance to her current ME3 one. I guess it was the lack of the bun. Stormkeeper 16:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) But no one else has the same “uniform” as Ashley. I mean, by default Shepard gets the regular grunt outfit (which is oddly the same as C-Sec outfit), Vega has the grunt outfit bottom part with a different shirt, and even Kaidan wears the regular grunt outfit, and he outranks both Shep and Ashley. And yes, I know, I'm nitpicking. But then again, it's still not as stupid as having Ashley wearing heavy armor, and allowing her to let her long hair down (like in the trailer)... now that is just plain stupid.--SunyiNyufi 18:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC)